


Savoring the Small Steps

by I_may_be_thotful



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Nervousness, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_may_be_thotful/pseuds/I_may_be_thotful
Summary: Perfuma and Scorpia’s first time together.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 22





	Savoring the Small Steps

It had been six months since Scorpia and Perfuma had first kissed under the moonlight in the spot where they had their first positive interaction. They were happily learning about every aspect of each other’s lives and how they work together as a romantic couple. However, there was still one crucial step that they had not tackled in their newfound romance: sex. 

Sure, they had held each other, shared gentle kisses, had heated make-out sessions, and explored each other’s bodies. But they refrained from taking that final step of physical intimacy. Scorpia needed time to get accustomed to her new life without war. She had never really considered having sex with anyone, being that she saw herself as dangerous and unlovable for the longest time. 

I just need more time to get used to being loved… Scorpia had said to Perfuma when her partner first suggested that she was ready for more in their physical intimacy. Perfuma was beyond understanding; Scorpia was lucky to have found such a person that loves her and believes in her more than she ever did in herself. She finally felt comfortable enough to give all herself to Perfuma...and she now had to tell her partner.

They were sitting alone in Perfuma’s personal garden, catching up after Scorpia’s most recent trip to the Fright Zone to help with rebuilding the land of her people. Their conversation was normal and comfortable, until Scorpia could no longer contain her excitement over her recent revelation.

“Yeah! Everything has been going so great. We’re rebuilding...I have friends...I have you…” Perfuma giggled at the mention of their relationship. She found the way Scorpia thought of her and their relationship so cute; it was hard not to mirror her partner’s enthusiasm. “Speaking of you...I had a breakthrough while I was gone.”

“A breakthrough?” Perfuma scooted closer to Scorpia, still acting playful with the influence of Scorpia’s energy.

“Yes...I have decided that I’m...readytohavesexwithyou.” Scorpia rushed the last part of her sentence out, happy to get it out but a little nervous at Perfuma’s reaction.  
Perfuma took a second to comprehend Scorpia’s rushed words, then her face turned serious. 

“You are sure you are ready to be more physically intimate with me? I do not want to pressure you into anything that you are not completely ready for. I enjoy all the other intimate things we have done together. I am in no rush to push things further.”

“I know you respect my boundaries. I’ve had a lot of time to reflect on my feelings and I am 110% ready...but a little nervous.”

“Nerves are perfectly normal. Is there anything we can do to make the experience more comfortable for you? How do you want to initiate it?”

“I uhh...was hoping that we could do it on our six month anniversary...after a special date? Is that too corny or predictable? Wecandosomethingelseifthat’swhatyouwant...”

“Scorpia, I think that is an amazing and perfect idea. Did you have any idea about what you wanted to do for the date?”

“I have always wanted to go to Mystacor...the beaches...the flowers...the hot springs… Everything I have heard from the other princesses about it sounds awesome. And I really like to travel, y’know, being stuck in the Fright Zone when I wasn’t on missions.”

“Awwww Scorpia! That sounds wonderful. It’s such a calming and beautiful kingdom, plus it is a very private place on Etheria.” Perfuma added a wink to emphasize her point. “The hot springs are particularly private if my memory is correct. It could be the perfect place to end our date.” Scorpia swallowed hard; it was going to be difficult to wait until their anniversary.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally arrived. The day Scorpia would travel to Mystacor with her love, Perfuma, and celebrate their anniversary. They spent the early part of their day touring the kingdom, paying special attention to the gardens, which Perfuma loved. After the tour, they changed into swimsuits and spent some time at the beach.

“This is probably the most skin I have seen from you, Scorpia. Have I ever told you how much I admire your muscles? You are as strong physically as you are spiritually...and that is astonishing....and incredibly sexy.”

Scorpia's face, neck, and chest bloomed red at Perfuma’s confession. She never thought of her body as desirable until recently and she didn’t know how to handle the attention. “Th...Thanks. I don’t think I’ve seen this much of your skin either. I never realized how many freckles you had...I kinda want to kiss each one…”

“Okay. Then do it.” Perfuma challenged Scorpia by stepping closer to her and offering up her body to as many kisses as Scorpia wanted to give. Scorpia tentatively bent down to place a kiss on one of the freckles on Perfuma’s cheek, something she has done before, so not too scary. Cue giggles from Perfuma as Scorpia continued with the playful pecks all over her face. Soon Scorpia was low enough that she started to reach her partner’s shoulders. This was new. Scorpia felt brave as she placed the first few kisses on Perfuma’s shoulders. These were no longer quick pecks.

In her bravery, Scorpia had switched to more intense kisses when she reached the new territory. Perfuma took a quick intake of breath at the new sensation. “Mmmmm, blossom. That feels really nice. You should continue on my back; there are a bunch of freckles there.” Scorpia liked the sound of that suggestion. She spun Perfuma around and wrapped her arms around her waist and she went to sit on the beach, bringing her partner down with her.

Before Perfuma could say anything, Scorpia’s lips were on her back. Her kisses were getting bolder and she was starting to use her tongue. Perfuma couldn’t help but moan due to Scorpia’s attention on her back. The more her partner moaned and squirmed in her arms, the harder Scorpia kissed her back. She noticed Perfuma liked the sucking sensation and actually liked to be lightly bit as well. Scorpia pulled away for a moment to admire Perfuma’s almost bare back. To her slight embarrassment, she saw that she had left hickeys all over Perfuma’s skin.

“Ummmm...garnet.”

“Yes? Why did you stop? I was really enjoying myself.”

“Yes...well I may have accidentally left hickeys all over your back.”

“That is completely fine. I don’t mind if people see marks on me...I actually like having them. They show someone cares for me deeply.”

“Okay then...I guess I can continue.”

“You know...I think I have freckles on my stomach and legs as well.”

“Then I guess I better start paying attention to those areas.”

Scorpia proceeded to thoroughly explore every part of her partner’s body that was not covered by her clothing. By the end, Perfuma was a moaning and begging mess. All she wanted was for Scorpia to do something, anything, to get her to orgasm. However, they were in a public place, so that probably wouldn’t have been the brightest idea. Scorpia pulled away from her mess of a partner when she sensed they were moving too far.

“Ahem...so do you want to play some volleyball?”

Perfuma looked up at Scorpia, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. “That sounds like a good idea. By the way, I am going to pay you back all these hickeys later.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sunset when Perfuma and Scorpia decided it was time to have a picnic in the hot spring area that they were able to reserve for the day. They had changed from swimsuits to more casual clothes. Scorpia decided to wear a yellow sundress with pink flowers. She loved that she was able to dress more feminine in her daily life now that she wasn’t always at war. Perfuma was wearing her signature dress, with a little secret that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Oooo, blossom! I love you in that dress with the flowers. Although, I will love it even more when it is no longer on your body.” Scorpia’s face exploded into a blush as she fumbled out a response.

“I..uh...like your dress a lot too. And I can’t wait to see...what’s underneath?” Scorpia ended her sentence with a question because she was so unsure of what she was doing. She was not one to be flirtatious or talk about sexual things.

Perfuma looked her partner up and down with a mix of concern and appreciation. She decided to continue flirting to gauge Scorpia’s reaction. “You want to know a secret?”

“Uhh...Yes. Wait no! I’m not the best with secrets...but I’m working on it and —”

“Scorpia. I trust you to keep my secrets. And this secret is not a very serious one.” Perfuma stood on her tip-toes and motioned for Scorpia to bend down so she could whisper in her ear. “I am not wearing anything under this dress.” Perfuma pulled away, looking at Scorpia with lust in her eyes.

Scorpia, on the other hand, looked like a bot that had stopped functioning. The expression on her face was almost blank, but Perfuma could tell there were probably a million thoughts running through her mind at once. “Scorpia? If that was too much I can tone it back a little...I was just trying to be flirty and set the mood...I was NOT trying to make you feel uncomfortable...Are you okay?...Please do or say something so I know you are okay.”

Scorpia shook her head to get out of her thoughts and focused her eyes on Perfuma. “I..um..I think I need to sit down and eat. I’m feeling really light-headed.”

Perfuma melted at her partner’s admission. She had not scared her off and Scorpia was as cute and genuine as ever. “Of course, blossom.”

They spent some time eating in comfortable silence. Every once in a while Scorpia would look at Perfuma’s body, remembering that there was only one thin layer of fabric between her and her love’s naked form. She would briefly blush and clear her throat when she noticed that Perfuma saw her staring, then they would go back to eating. Perfuma was admiring Scorpia’s body as well, particularly her bare legs that looked especially strong as she sat cross-legged in her short dress. She just wanted to run her hands along her thighs, reaching higher and higher until she could feel the heat of Scorpia’s pussy. But she needed to work her way up to that, so she decided to initiate some more tame physical contact, something that was familiar.

“Is it okay if I kiss you, Scorpia? I promise no funny business until you give me a sign that you want that.”

“I would love nothing more than to kiss you, but just kissing for now..”

Perfuma crawled across the blanket until she was close enough to Scorpia that she could kiss her. Their kiss was shy at first, almost like their very first one. Scorpia ran her pincer along Perfuma’s back and encouraged her to straddle her lap while she stayed cross-legged. Perfuma happily lept into her partner’s lap and was elated to feel Scorpia’s strong body under her thighs.

As soon as Perfuma settled herself on her lap, Scorpia could feel an unfamiliar heat that she realized was Perfuma’s pussy. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and there was no longer a barrier preventing her from feeling her partner’s most intimate spot. Scorpia let out a small moan as she pulled Perfuma in for a more heated kiss. They kissed until they needed to separate for air and Scorpia immediately took the opportunity to kiss Perfuma’s neck.

“What was...mmmm...that moan about before?” Perfuma asked with heavy breath and enjoyment from Scorpia’s attention on her neck.

Scorpia paused for a second. “Oh..kiss...I was kiss turned on by kiss the fact that there is nothing kiss between me and...kiss....your...pussy.” It was Perfuma’s turn to blush as she realized the effect she had on her partner. “Oh. That makes a lot of sense. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself and that you are comfortable enough to tell me about your thoughts.”

“Yep...now can we get back to making out?” Perfuma nodded and then they continued their intense kissing. Heated closed mouth kisses turned to sloppy open mouth kisses that turned into passionate kissing with tongue. Perfuma had started to grind on Scorpia’s leg and Scorpia was running her pincers along Perfuma’s thigh and up her dress toward her bare butt.

Perfuma reluctantly pulled away to breathe and thought of a brilliant idea. “How about we continue this in the hot springs?” 

“But we didn’t bring our swimsuits to change into.”

“I was thinking that we could just take off our clothes and go in....nude.”

“Oh! Yeah..that makes a lot of sense and yes I would very much like to do that with you.”

Perfuma stood up and quickly pulled her dress over her head. Scorpia stared up at her with utter amazement in her eyes. Perfuma giggled at the attention, but she secretly felt a little more aroused from Scorpia’s obvious appreciation of her body. Scorpia could not contain the emotions and had to voice her opinion in that moment. “Oh gosh. Your body is...amazing, beautiful, sensual, sexy, and all the other positive adjectives in every language that ever existed. I feel so honored that you find me worthy of seeing and touching you in this state.”

Perfuma saw the sincerity in Scorpia’s words as she praised her body. She felt even more aroused, so much that she got goosebumps all over her body and her nipples started to harden. Scorpia saw the change and figured her partner was getting cold.

“Well, I guess I better get undressed so we can get you into the hot springs. It looks like you’re really cold.”

“I am not cold, blossom. My skin feels like it is on fire and I am extremely aroused. The way you see and think about my body turns me on so much.” Scorpia walked closer to Perfuma and grabbed her by her waist to pull her into another heated kiss. Perfuma pulled away with a smile, “I think you still have to get undressed so we can continue.”

Scorpia silently agreed by lifting her dress above her head, along with her sport’s bra, and then hastily shoving down her underwear and stepping out of them. It was Perfuma’s turn to be captivated by her partner’s naked body. Scorpia didn’t let her get a long look before stepping back into her personal space to continue their makeout session. They both moaned at the new sensation of skin on skin and moved closer and closer to feel as much of each other’s skin as they could. At some point, Scorpia had decided that they were not close enough and encouraged Perfuma to jump up and straddle her while she held her legs.

This new position was unexpectedly intense to Scorpia. She could feel how wet Perfuma was on her stomach and the subtle movements of Perfuma’s hips gyrating trying to find some friction. When they eventually had to stop kissing for air, Scorpia took her opportunity to explore more of Perfuma’s body with her mouth. She quickly repositioned her partner so her breasts were level with her face, then started running her tongue along her breasts.

As soon as Scorpia reached her nipple with her tongue, Perfuma could no longer keep her sounds of approval inside. “Fuck yes Scorpia. Keep paying attention to my nipples. They are so sensitive and you might just make me orgasm from what you’re doing.”

Perfuma felt Scorpia stop the attention on her nipple after her pleas, making her think that she crossed a line and looked into her partner’s eyes questioningly.

“Don’t worry Perfuma. I’m not scared or nervous...I just don’t want the first time you orgasm with me to be on my stomach.”

“Then where would you suggest I orgasm then?” Perfuma was so excited to hear the answer that she felt a shiver up her spine.

“I want you to orgasm on my tongue for our first time.” Perfuma’s limbs suddenly felt weak at Scorpia’s admission and she felt her partner’s grip on her body tighten to compensate. “You need to start using your tongue elsewhere in that case. I am already so close.”

Scorpia respond by walking them towards the closest hot spring. She put Perfuma down, much to her protest, and then sunk down into the water. Scorpia then motioned from Perfuma to get comfortable on the edge of the spring. Perfuma quickly got herself into place at the edge of the spring, making sure her legs were spread to give Scorpia access to her pussy.

Scorpia could smell the aroma of her partner and her mouth started to water in anticipation of tasting Perfuma for the first time. She placed light kisses on Perfuma’s thighs as she got closer and closer to where she wanted to be the most. Perfuma was shamelessly moaning and begging Scorpia to finally give her some relief from the teasing.

“Oh please! Fuck me already. I need to feel your tongue! I can’t hold off my orgasm for much longer, Scorpia!”

Scorpia was snapped out of savoring the moment of their first time and as completely driven by desire and lust. She licked a stripe up Perfuma’s entire pussy. She could feel Perfuma’s legs trembling as she worked her tongue further into her folds.

“Yes Scorpia! You’re so good.”

Scorpia was searching through her folds with her tongue, trying to find her clit, when Perfuma tensed up and bucked her hips into her mouth.

“Right there! Circle your tongue there.”

Scorpia took the advice and started moving her tongue in careful circles around Perfuma’s clit. Perfuma felt like her blood was going to boil out of her skin, getting hotter and hotter until she felt something inside her snap and then she was shaking in orgasm. Scorpia moaned into Perfuma’s pussy as she felt her partner orgasm, she continued circling her clit until Perfuma asked her to stop.

Perfuma couldn’t help but compliment Scorpia on her sexual prowess between heavy breaths, “Wow. Scorpia...that……...was…….AMAZING.” 

“I’m glad I was able to satisfy you, garnet.” Scorpia climbed out of the hot spring and moved to wrap her arms around Perfuma to cuddle. Perfuma resisted being cuddled with what little strength she had left.

“I need to finish you off before we cuddle.”

“How about...you finish me off WHILE we cuddle. You know how much I like being close to you. And I’m sure that I will find cuddling you after eating your pussy to be arousing.”

Perfuma nodded in agreement. Scorpia took this opportunity to lift her love off of the ground and carry her bridal style to the blanket where they had previously eaten.

“Okay, Scorpia. I’m calling the shots here, so you lie down on your back and leave everything else to me.” Scorpia giggled at her partner’s assertion that she was in charge while she was practically jelly in her arms, but humored her by putting her down and lying back.

Perfuma was unsteady on her feet and decided it was easiest to straddle Scorpia. She carefully got down to the floor and climbed on top of Scorpia to straddle her, then rested her head in between her breasts.

“Are you comfortable, garnet?” 

Perfuma let out a content sigh. “Yes. And I am going to rock your world in a few minutes.” Perfuma settled in as Scorpia wrapped her arms around her and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Within a minute, Perfuma was snoring softly on Scorpia’s chest. Scorpia was so happy and comfortable that she just used her tail to cover them both with the extra blanket and drift off to sleep herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfuma woke up a few hours after falling asleep on her partner’s chest. She slowly remembered everything that had happened earlier that day and smiled warmly at the memory of her first sexual experience with Scorpia. However, she also remembered that she never got Scorpia to orgasm and she felt like she had not held up her end of the deal. Reciprocity was extremely important to her when it came to intimacy and she felt terrible for falling asleep too early.

Perfuma sat up, careful not to wake Scorpia up and admired her sleeping partner before she got an idea. I don’t think she would mind if she woke up to an orgasm...would she? Perfuma decided to find out as she caressed Scorpia’s breasts.

Scorpia responded in her sleep with a sudden intake of breath and shifting so her back arched up so her breasts were more firmly in Perfuma’s hands. Wow. She is so responsive….

Perfuma decided to get bolder in her approach by continuing to massage Scorpia’s breasts while running her tongue along her stomach. She heard positive mumbling from the woman under her, but she still wasn’t awake. Perfuma continued by sucking and lightly biting at the skin of her partner’s stomach, just as Scorpia had done to her that morning at the beach. That is when Scorpia started to stir awake.

“Huh...what’s going on? Why am I waking up feeling so good?” She yawned as she sat up and looked down to see naked Perfuma running her tongue on HER NAKED STOMACH!?

“What’s going on? Am I dreaming?”

“You’re not dreaming. I am trying to reciprocate the orgasm you gave me earlier, so just let me work. You know how important it is for me to feel like we are even in our intimacy.” Scorpia looked down at her partner and decided that she was willing to be serviced after just waking up.

“Okay...but we need to talk before you wake me up with sex again.”

“Deal!” Perfuma resumed her work on Scorpia’s breasts and stomach, slowly making her way lower and lower until she could feel the heat of Scorpia’s pussy on her chin.

“Shit! Perfuma. I need you to fuck me. Gosh, I didn’t realize how aroused I still am.”

Perfuma hummed in agreement as she finally reached Scorpia’s pussy and spread her partner’s legs for easier access. She started just as Scorpia had on her, by licking up the folds of her pussy and slowly making her way deeper. She quickly found Scorpia’s clit and started testing different stimulation techniques to see what she liked the best.

Scorpia was moaning, squirming, and breathing heavy as Perfuma explored and experimented with her tongue on her clit. When Perfuma gave a feather-light swirl her tongue on Scorpia, she saw stars. Scorpia couldn’t believe how good she felt.

“Oh fuck! Just like that Perfuma. I think I’m close….shit.”

Perfuma continued her barely-there licks until Scorpia came undone on her tongue and then asked her to stop. Satisfied with her work, Perfuma climbed up Scorpia’s body so she could cuddle her partner again.

“That was….was….so good. I can’t believe you could make me feel like that.” Scorpia babbled as she was coming down from the high of her orgasm.

“I know.” Perfuma said as she snuggled into Scorpia’s side. “I love you, Scorpia.”

Their eyes were heavy as they started to drift off to sleep, “I love you too, Perfuma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism. Contact me if you wanna talk She-Ra.


End file.
